This Crazy Love Story
by dark-birdie
Summary: A boy with a knack for singing meets a girl who's father just so happens to be a recordproducer. Will fake love turn real? Or will their love song fall apart...
1. Chapter 1

Dark-birdie: hey guys, back again! Anywho, yah, this story was just stuck in my head for a while, just never had the nerve to put it down on paper…until I finally did which means that I did get the nerve because I put it down on paper…well, technically on the computer, but same diff…

This Crazy Love Story- First Song

"My god Rath, can I go home now?"

"But Ruuuuune, you said you'd listen to my song."

"I said and I did, FIVE TIMES…"

"I'm just trying to make it perfect."

"It's already perfect, can I go home now?"

"Hmph," Rath gently leaned his acoustic guitar against his desk, then got up from his seat, combing back his crimson red hair with slender fingers. He made his way to his bed, where the mess of blonde hair was sprawled out on his bed, face down.

POKE.

Poke poke poke poke!

"Rath…if you don't stop that insistent poking this instant…" Rune turned over, hair parting this way and that to reveal his face in the blonde mess, "I will never let you copy my notes again." The pattern of Rath's blanket was imprinted onto Rune's face, along with a bit of yellow strands of hair, due to hours of lying face down on his friend's bed, listening to a usually lovely song five times.

"I'm just telling you that you can go now," said Rath, giving his friend one last poke in the face.

"YES!" Rune sprung up in the bed, grabbing up his stuff on the disorganized room floor. When he was but a moment's breath away from the door he halted as his friend spoke up once again.

"Do you…want to stay for dinner?"

"ARGH!" Rune spun around only to be greeted by huge puppy-dog eyes. _'One of these days I WILL say no…' _he sighed. "Fine…" He couldn't help it. He'd do anything his friend asked him too, because he just couldn't reject the crimson-haired boy's pleads. The fact was, Rath's parents left him to go off traveling. All they did that seemed to have to do with a speck of love for their child was send him money to support himself. And even that they weren't doing anymore. For some odd reason they stopped sending money since last new years.

And thus…Rune stayed; like every other night he was to "come over" only to listen to "one song"

"Okay!" exclaimed Rath, seemingly surprised. "Be RIGHT back!" He scrambled up from the bed, half slipping on a misplaced piece of binder paper on the floor, and disappeared behind the door.

'_I HAVE to be less nice…' _Rune plopped back down onto the bed, causing a few molecules of dust to scatter. "Let's see what he's got here…" Grabbing some random paper off the floor, he sat up straight and stared at it with a bored stare.

Lyrics. Rath's lyrics, to be exact.

'_They're actually pretty good…' _thought Rune to himself, grabbing more random papers off the floor and scanning them, too. A particular one caught his eye.

On that day you left, I just waved good bye as usual 

_As if we were to meet again in this city_

_To believe in love is to not lose to myself_

_But I already have…_

_And until my wish comes true, I'll remain with no smile_

_And look at the stars, praying, and will be here_

_I'm still living in this city without you_

_Because I feel that that's the one thing I can do now_

_Will my voice reach you?_

_I couldn't say those overflowing feelings for you_

_Whenever I look up, I want to feel_

_That I'm not alone even if I'm far away_

_I hope…let there be a place I can return to_

His blue eyes wandered towards the date printed in tiny scrawl at the bottom of the paper.

'_December 25, 1991…' _He knew the date well, after talking about it with Rath once. It was something he could never forget, even though it wasn't even about him. _'The day his parents left…'_ Yes, Rath's parents had indeed left him to be alone in their cold and lonely house on the boy's fifth Christmas. _'I can't believe he wrote this when he was only five…' _thought Rune to himself, _'I can't believe he kept it, too…'_

"GRILLED CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!"

Rune hurriedly jabbed the tiny scrap of paper into his pocket as Rath burst into the room, carrying a plate of slightly charred and burnt grilled cheese sandwiches.

As they both ate their, er, "edible" food, Rune thought about the song that he had found once again.

"Rath?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you like to sing so much?"

"Well…" He spun around in his chair a couple of times, thinking to himself quietly. "It makes me feel better? And…" He stared at the ceiling for a while, "Well…I wanna become well known! Like famous. Because you know, all the fame and fortune and stuff! The easy life!"

Rune could hear the lies in his words, "That's not really the reason you want to become famous, is it?"

"…" He cast a sad look at the floor, "Well, maybe if I become well known…my mom and dad will notice me and come back home…" He stood up and took the plate from the table. "Well, enough gloomy talk! I bet you're parents are wondering where you are."

"Uh, yeah…sure," And again, at the moment he least wanted to leave, he was given his queue to go.

And so Rune left the house with a disturbed mind, but thoughts of unfinished schoolwork and feeding his pet bird soon overcame him, and he ran the rest of the way home.

Leaving his friend alone in an empty house with no one to talk to except for the growing emotions in his heart.

-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

dark-birdie: wee! Chapter one and done! didn't really get into the basic story outline there, but now you know his background/ past stuff. Don't forget to r&r!


	2. Chapter 2

Dark-birdie: WAH, too many fics to work on! And I was thinking of another series too xX oooooyyy… too many series at once xX anywho, next chapter, enjoy.

This Crazy Love Story

Song Two

"Class, this is Cesia Okashima, a transfer student from Okinawa. Please welcome her here."

The new girl bowed, letting her slightly curled, long raven-black hair float about her. "Hello." She said, giving a polite smile.

"Uh…let's see. You can sit next to Mr. Kirashima. Rath! Please raise your hand to show Miss Okashima where you are," commanded the teacher.

Rath blinked out of his half-asleep daze. He raised his hand like a zombie, looking out the window as to see if anything was interesting outside.

"Hi!"

"Hn?" Rath turned his head in the direction of the voice.

Bright violet eyes looked back at him.

"Yah, hey," he said coolly, staring down at the blank piece of paper in front of him. He spun the pen in between his fingers, thinking of inspiration for a new song.

The class continued on.

"What're you writing?"

Rath, slightly startled, answered, "Song lyrics." This new girl was…odd, in his mind. No one had ever asked him what he had been writing during class.

"You write songs?" she asked intently, terribly interested.

"Yup."

"I do too!" she said in a slight squeal. "Do you know of the FDR?"

"Fire Dragon Records? Only one of the hottest recording studios out there," he said in return. He started to scribble something down on the paper.

"My dad's the owner."

"WHAT!" a pencil snapped and scribbles were drawn across the paper.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Kirishima?" asked the teacher, pausing his lecture looking slightly "P.O.'ed".

"Ah, no, not really," he sweated, slowly retracting back into his seat.

"Good then." And the teacher continued with his lesson.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Rune! Ruuuuuuuune!"

"YES, Rath?"

"New girl- recording studio- dad- MY CHANCE!" he gasped in between breaths.

"You are making absolutely NO sense," said Rune tiredly, "Breathe after running, THEN talk."

"Yeah yeah," he panted, catching his breath. "Anyways, I was saying that the new girl, you know, Cesia, her dad!"

"What ABOUT her dad?"

"HE OWNS FIRE DRAGON RECORDS! **THE **Fire Dragon Records! As in the hottest recording studio in this century!"

"And…?"

"THIS COULD BE MY BIG BREAK YOU SHITHEAD!" cheered Rath, yelling his heart out. "If I get close to her I can get her let me meet her dad!"

"Wouldn't that be kind of mean? Getting close to someone for fame, that is."

"Rune, this is my only chance. My chance to find my parents!"

Once again, that pang of guilt hit Rune. All Rath really wanted was to stop being alone, to be comforted by loving parents.

But he had none.

Rune sighed. "Fine…do whatever…"

"Yay! You're in!"

Rune put a hand to his forehead. "I have a bad feeling about this."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Good morning Cesia!"

"Er…hello…?" Cesia stared. Yesterday he had seemed like Mr. Silent, but today he had a sudden high of cheerfulness.

Rath sat at his desk, adjacent to that of Cesia's, and hung his bag around the back of the chair.

'_This'll be a cinch,'_ thought Rath to himself. Though a bit conceited about the fact, he had realized in middle school that girls always flocked around him. He remembered Rune saying his cool "demeanor", or some other big word like that, and his looks attracted girls.

The school day started and Cesia looked forward at the board. A couple minutes past, but she couldn't rid herself of the feeling that she was being watched.

After a few more moments of that itching sensation, she looked around for the source of the watching.

To her left, in plain sight, Rath was staring at her face, smiling.

"You're really pretty, you know that?"

"Wha…" The girl's face quickly turned red at the sudden compliment. _'Wait a minute…'_

"Ha! And now you're turning red!" he whispered loudly.

"Er…yah, sorry," she mumbled, looking down at her desk. _'Damn…'_

"Don't be, I thought it was cute," he said back, suavely.

Cesia sighed. _'I guess it's already happening…'_ she thought, taking notes on the paper in front of her. _'Every time I transfer to a new school I only make fake friends because of my dad…'_ she gripped her pencil harder. _'And then some cute boy comes alone, pretends to love me, gets famous, and then breaks my heart…' _She looked directly into Rath's eyes. "Do me a favor," she said, holding her pencil so tight that it felt as if it were to snap at any second. "Don't be my friend just to get to my dad."

Rath blinked, startled. He was just at the beginning of his plan, and she had already discovered his drive.

"Your expression already proves that I'm right. You just think that by getting close to me you'll reach fame…" she said sadly.

"No, you're wrong, I-"

The bell rang calling for break.

"Please, just shut up."

And she left the room.

Rath just sat there in his desk, stunned still.

"Judging by your daze I'd say your plan failed," said Rune, arriving at Rath's desk just as Cesia passed through the door.

"You shut up," he mumbled grumpily, "You'll see, I'll get her to like me no matter what!" Flames arose in his eyes with determination.

"Suit yourself…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cesia ruffled through the thousands upon thousands of papers in front of her.

'_Okay…let's see. This article is for this month's issue, and then this is overdue already, and…'_ she sighed as she realized all the work she was going to have to do this weekend. But still, she didn't regret joining the school's Newsletter club. Being given the position of head journalist made her feel important, and journalism was a subject she exceeded in.

'_What's that?'_

A flow of music floated from the window to her ears. She swung around in her chair.

"Rath!"

The boy sat on the windowsill, holding an acoustic guitar in his hand, singing.

"…_She walks into my life  
And my world is still  
She reached into my soul  
And all my doubts were killed  
That's when my loneliness subsided_

_She looks into my eyes  
And I'm alive again…"_

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" she yelled, yanking the boy off the windowsill, "This is the second floor you idiot! How did you even get in here!"

"I climbed," he answered bluntly, carefully lifting up his guitar as to not get it ruined.

"Are you crazy! What are you even doing here!"

"Trying to prove to you that I don't like you just because you're dad is the owner of fire-whatever."

Cesia turned away from him. "Fat chance there."

Rath pouted. "Oh come on! Why can't you just trust me?"

"Because I know how this works!" she yelled, "You'll say everything in the world to reassure that you like me, but then once you get famous…you'll just break my heart…I've been through it before…It's the same thing with everyone." She began to silently cry into her sleeves.

"Who says I'm everyone?" he asked, getting up from the floor, "I could be different." He rummaged around in his pocket and took out a handkerchief. He handed the piece of woven cloth to her. "I know people can like you for you and not for your dad."

She took the handkerchief and looked up at him. "Thanks…" she wiped her eyes with it and muttered, "I liked your song…"

"Thanks," he answered back, "I wrote it after I met you."

Amidst the raven hair buried in the handkerchief, a smile spread across Cesia's face. Maybe he really was different from everyone else.

Rath, too, had a smile upon his face.

But for the totally opposite reason.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

dark-birdie: WEE! That chapter got done fast! yay! I'm happy now! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Dark-birdie: hiya ; sorry for not updating sooner…parental issues… anywho, next chapter!

((oh, btw, for the song, um, Cesia is singing first, then when the quotes end, it's Rath's turn, and they keep switching off. And then if it's not in italics, it means both of them are singing.))

This Crazy Love Story

Chapter 3-

Rath was happy. He had many reasons as to why he should be happy. One, being that Cesia finally believed that he was good, two being that his plan was working, and three, being that the annual talent show was to take place soon at school. This was his perfect chance to ask her out. Then, with a little bit of more luck, he'd be able to meet her father, which was his goal.

"Cesia!" he yelled to the girl, running down the school steps to catch up to her, flier in hand.

She turned around, smiling at the sight of him. She had come to enjoy these after school chases. "Yes?" she asked, stopping.

He thrust the paper in her face. "I know you're a transfer student, so you don't know about it, but- look!" straightening the crumpled up paper, he let her read it.

"Talent show?" she said to herself, looking at the flier. She looked at Rath. "So?"

"We should enter!" he said cheerfully. "We could sing! A duet, you know?"

"I don't know…I've never really sang in front of a crowd…"

"Oh, c'mon!" he said desperately, "I know you're a good writer! I've seen your songs, and I'm equally as sure that you can sing wonderfully!"

The girl's face went slightly pinker. "Thanks," she said, taking the paper from him, "Fine, I'll do it. What do you want to sing?"

Rath was overjoyed with her answer. "I want you to write it," he said, "I know you can make a lovely duet."

She smiled again, "Okay."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Rune! She agreed!"

"To what?"

Rune was once again spending another annoying night at his friend's house, trying very pointlessly to tidy up Rath's room.

"She agreed to sing a duet with me at the talent show!" said Rath, sitting on his bed watching Rune clean. He didn't bother to help; it was a pointless task as stated before.

Rune stood up straight. It still bothered him to not interfere with his friend's slightly heart-breaking plan, but he just didn't have the courage to tell him that. He had too much pity over Rath's parent-less house to say anything. He sighed and continued picking up scraps of paper and junk from the floor. "Do as you wish…how are you so confident you'll get into the talent show?"

"Well, tryouts are tomorrow. Don't worry, I know we'll pass," he said rather conceitedly. "She's a wonderful singer and writer, and me, well I'm a wonderful singer too!"

And, just like Rath had said, he and Cesia did pass the tryouts. It was quite easy. None of the other singers could beat their duet. The day of the actual talent show loomed ever closer, until finally, it was the night before the performance.

And for once, Rath was not at his own house.

"I thought we could practice at my place," said Cesia, walking up the steps to the third floor, where her room was located.

Rath stared in awe around the house- no, mansion. It had to be at least five stories tall and very, VERY wide. He could see a couple maids walking in and out of rooms, giggling and quickly turning away whenever they saw him. Hell, he even saw an elevator. (why were they taking the stairs then?)

She led him to a long hallway, where only one door was located at the end of it.

"Holy crud...Cesia, this place is huge!" said Rath, looking into her room. It was probably as big as his whole house. She had large, glass double doors leading to a grand outside porch, a wide-screen TV at the foot of her bed which in itself was king-sized with fancy draperies posted around it, but the most important aspect, the one which forced him to gaze at it for about five minutes, took up most of the space in the room.

"You have your own recording studio in your room!" he asked, walking around it quickly to take in every aspect as if it were going to run away.

"Um, yes, Dad made this place a bit too fancy for my taste. All I really wanted was the recording studio, but he demanded to put more in," answered Cesia wearily. "We're going to be practicing in there." She pointed to the recording room. "Have you ever sang in one before?"

"Nope, but I've always dreamt about it!" he said excitedly, removing his backpack and throwing it to the floor. "Let's get started!"

"Hold on just a bit. You can get inside, I just need to set it up."

The boy did overenthusiastically, bringing in his guitar with him. He jumped slightly as Cesia voice came in loud through the speakers lined along the ceiling.

"I already set it up a bit beforehand. See the two chairs in front of the bunch of mikes? Just choose one and sit. Oh, and put the headphones on," she ordered from behind the glass wall, putting a pair of headphones on her side. "I'm just going to be tuning the volumes and such a bit. Go on and sing something so I can tune it."

"Like what?" asked Rath, haphazardly putting on the headphones, trying not to get it tangled with his guitar.

"You're asking me? Anything is fine," she said, smiling from behind the glass.

"Um…okay," he said, feeling a bit queasy for the first time in his life.

He strummed his guitar and began to sing. Cesia concentrated deeply on tuning the recording room to the right volumes and such, and then turned on the speakers again.

"Okay, we're good. You can stop now," she said, putting down her headphones and getting off her seat. She held up her index finger to Rath showing that she needed one moment to find her guitar.

Rath waited patiently for her to find her instrument. She finally entered the room and sat next to him, gracefully putting the headphones on and adjusting the microphones around her to her height. She had done this before, much unlike Rath.

"Ready?" she asked him, smiling.

"Yah," he said, smiling back and feeling more comfortable. "By the way, the song you wrote is lovely."

"Thanks," she answered, fixing the strings on her guitar, "Shall we start then?"

"It's your lead."

And they began their song for the talent show.

"Ninety miles, outside Chicago 

_Can't stop driving, I don't know why._

_So many questions, need an answer_

_Two years later you're still on my mind."_

"_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart,_

_Who hold the stars up in the sky._

_Is true love once in a lifetime_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry…"_

Someday we'll know

"_If love can move a mountain."_

Someday we'll know

"_Why the sky is blue."_

Someday we'll know, why I wasn't meant for you…

"Does anybody know the way to Atlantis" 

_  
"Or what the wind says when she cries"_

_  
"I'm speeding by the place where I met you"_

_  
"For the 97th time tonight"_

Someday we'll know

"_Why Samson love Delilah."_

One day I'll go

"_Dancing on the moon."_

Someday you'll know, that I was the One for you…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" I bought a ticket 2 the end of the rainbow…" 

_  
"I watched the stars crash in the sea…"_

_  
" If I could ask God just one question…"  
_

Why aren't you here with me?

Someday we'll know

"_If love can move a mountain."_

Someday we'll know

"_Why the sky is blue."_

Someday we'll know, why I wasn't meant for you…

Someday we'll know

"_Why Samson love Delilah."_

One day I'll go

"_Dancing on the moon."_

Someday you'll know, that I was the One for you…

The crowd cheered as the song ended, giving their cries of love and fandom at the two singers. Their duet was an instant hit. They were bound for first prize in the Talent Show. Rath and Cesia accepted the gold trophy with joy.

And, when Rath stole a glance at Cesia's face, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for what he was planning to do.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

dark-birdie: ENDED! FINALLY! I mean, it's not at an end, but this chapter is friggin done! Don't forget to review!

Oh, and the song, it's called Someday We'll Know by Mandy Moore and John Foreman (I luv you jon!)


End file.
